yharnam_scholarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore Compendium
The Lore Compendium is a curated collection of investigative works for Bloodborne fans by the Bloodborne fans, including fan-made theories, meta-analyses, and transformative works. We hope that this serves as an informative guide for new players as well as veterans looking to delve into the game’s labyrinthine story. As our eyes begin to open, we’ll update this page to share them with you all. No one work is meant to be taken as absolute truth delivered by Great Ones, but rather as windows into different interpretations of the story. We hope that you use this resource to help you on your own journey into the world of Bloodborne. : Refrig (talk) 06:36, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Refrigerator __TOC__ Criteria for Additions When adding to the Lore Compendium, please keep these requirements in mind: *'Plagiarism is absolutely forbidden.' Any works added here lacking proper sources or works that contain plagiarized content will be immediately removed. *For theory works, the author must show consideration and respect to the original game data and provide in-game evidence and similar supports for their theories. **Theories without in-game support will be categorized under "Transformative Works." *All works should have some level of coherence and accessibility. Examples include: **Organizing thoughts in a clear, concise, and easy-to-follow manner. **Videos having not only decent quality audio but (a) closed captioning and/or (b) a summary of discussed content. In event of neither being available, they can be provided by the contributor. 'Please keep in mind that this page is currently undergoing review and works may be added and removed depending on whether or not they meet the criteria. '''If you have any concerns please do not hesitate to contact Refrig via message or @Refrigerator#1006 via Discord. Theory Texts ''Longform texts about lore theory or concept and character meta analyses. *The Pale Blood Hunt | /u/dmcredgrave *K->MP | /u/zephid7 *Blood and Ministration | Herbert West *The Terrifying Rituals of Pthumeru | /u/TerrifiedOfGhosts *Religion and the Healing Church | burnttonguepunk *Paleblood and Blood Healing | /u/theEchoFiend *Yharnam’s Culture | gamblingdancer *Alien Words: Lost in Translation_ | haguruma *Bloodborne Themes Explored | /u/Gibbunz *Jumping to Conclusions: Martyr Logarius | /u/Caardvark *Pale Cosmos Theory | /u/BlackhawkRogueNinjaX *Cocoon Theory | /u/saint_riot *Catacomb Theory | /u/behemoth_lauss *Gurdjieff-Ouspensky Conjecture | /u/_PAULRUS_ *Mergo’s Wet Nurse’s Identity | /u/ninthbelief *Moon Presence as Child of Blood Theory | /u/SomeSayKosm *D.H. Lawrence and Bloodborne | /u/PureBlowWT *Burning Orphanage Theory | /u/iwtexplode *Dream Map Theory | /u/TheIncandescentAbyss *Oedon-Orphan Axis | /u/YourDailyDevil *Who WAS Martyr Logarius? | soulsmusings *The Identity of Cleric Beast | /u/BB-Fan_Grey *Fauxsefka as a Member of Mensis | bellringerkat *Late One Night at Iosefka’s Clinic | Boreas *“We don’t praise the Sun here.” Part I | soulsmusings *In Defense of Iosefka | /u/DezoPenguin Theory Videos Videos exploring the theories and concepts of Bloodborne. Note to Scholars: Video series should have their own pages with general summaries for each video within the series. If they lack transcriptions we can also provide pages of full video transcription as well. *Bloodborne Up Close | Jerks Sans Frontieres *Translationborne | Aruki Mania *The Little Things in Yharnam | Redgrave *OTH: How Bloodborne Transforms Myth | SolePorpoise *Bloodborne Lore | Sinclair Lore *Bloodborne & Souls Lore | Fungo *Bloodborne Lore: Journal of a Beast Hunter | PariahdigmShift *Bloodborne Lore | Dave Control *Bloodborne: Let’s Talk Lore | Aegon of Astora *Bloodborne Lore | Wacky _ *Tackling Bloodborne Lore | Lore&Lore *Bloodborne Casual Lorethrough | EpicNameBro *Bloodborne Lore | Coltarius *Bloodborne Lore | Silver Mont *MYTHOLOGICS #2 / BLOODBORNE: L'enfant du Romantisme Noir | ALT 236 Odd Discoveries Small tidbits and sometimes mostly speculative, but intriguing observations nonetheless. *''Flowers in the Hunter’s Dream possibly identified as Stars of Bethlehem'' by Valentine *Visual Resemblances | /u/Eppun *The Doll as the Host of the Hunter’s Dream | /u/Chu_unter *Yharnam Hunting Dogs | /u/The_Captain1998 *Bloodlickers as Folklore Hungry Ghosts | /u/YourDailyDevil *Celestial Emissaries and Cushing’s Syndrome | /u/maccha *The Horrible Truth of Cainhurst | hancockles *Pulsing light over Altar of Despair | justaguy500 *''Oedon’s name rooting in Oedipus’ etymology--”Oidan” meaning swollen in its greek root, possible correlation with Oedon’s association with blood and pregnancy.'' | banned from jncos + Refrigerator *''Pthumerians being linked to the Etruscans and Etruscan culture, esp with gorgons (re: petrification of the blood moon, poison snakes, the blood of gorgons being used for healing, etc.). | Duressian *Etymology of Mergo meaning to “dip/sink/plunge/engulf/conceal” | Refrigerator *Rom is legless | /u/Seed-and-Weed Transformative Works ''A section for the delightful fan works that transform the story of Bloodborne through commentary, editing, or speculation. *How to Keep an Augur of Ebrietas | /u/ThatChoirGuy *IAMA Augur of Ebrietas | /u/ThatChoirGuy *Yharnam Drinking Song? | soulsmusings *The Eldritch Truth: A Bloodborne Literature Anthology | r/Bloodborne Archive These folks, though their theories long disproven by newer discoveries, have helped paved the way!